How To Rescue Your Dragon (Adopted)
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: Two years after the movie Toothless is kidnapped by 4 Night Fury's. Who are they? Could they be Toothless's family? Is Toothless being kidnapped the answer to every question about the furies? (In the future It might be renamed.). Rated T for future violence.


Chapter Three

* * *

Story was adopted from Leda Star. I changed a few things but it stays true to the fanfic. Takes place after Chapter Two.

* * *

Toothless POV

I stared at them with disbelief. Twilight and Sunwing quickly moved to my sides. Confused, I followed them. The Island of the Furies was huge! I shook my head and sighed. Then, we began to go through the field in a run. Soon, we had reached a big village of caves. The two night furies led me to a cave near the center.

"That is your father's home," Sunwing said.

I nervously walked inside. Instantly, there was a flash of black and red and I was pinned to the ground.

"Who are you?" it hissed. I looked at it. It turned out to be a night fury. He was black with red and blue markings, especially his paws and claws, and green eyes that had blue and gold inside. I had to look closely but I could see that I looked a lot like him.

"I am Toothless, your son," I said. He instantly leapt off of me. His eyes became bigger.

"I... I have a son?" he cooed, shocked. "I thought you were dead! When the viking attacked and took you..." his voice trailed off.

"Where is my mother?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, she is out hunting in Nightclan territory. Maybe later we can fly around the territories," he cooed.

"Actually, I need to rest and go home. I can't fly without... a human," I heard myself say. I showed him my back and my tail. At first he couldn't do anything but he soon nodded.

"Any son of mine should be able to go back. I don't care if he needs a human to fly," he said before turning to the exit. "After your mother meets you and you have dinner we will take you home," he said as he watched the skies.

Not much longer later, a fragile-looking midnight blue night fury came flying into the den. She was carrying five fish.

"Hey, Fireclaw. Who is this?" she cooed as she landed.

"I am Toothless, your son," I said before explaining my flight and Hiccup.

"Okay, Just remember to come back," she cooed.

It was time. My mother, who's name was Midnight, grabbed me tightly but not hurtfully and began to rise in the air. I flapped my wings, helping us fly. We were at Berk not long later.

"Fly back to the island. I will be there soon, if not today then tomorrow," I cooed. They nodded before taking off. I nodded before gliding to Hiccup's house. As soon as Hiccup saw me, he raced to him and hugged me. Before he could speak, I cooed at him and "told" him to get onto my back. He nodded and opened my tail and we took off.

We landed on the island not long later. I nodded and I trekked through the caves. My wings moved with impatience as Hiccup began to slow me down. For this I slapped him with my left ear. He growled before making me go faster. We raced around the caves and ended our run in front of my father's cave. I nodded to Hiccup and he leapt off of my back. Soon, there was a yell.

"Toothless?" I heard. Hiccup was shocked at the sound of more night furies.

"I am here, dad,". I yelled back.

"I am here too," my mother yelled.

I motioned for Hiccup to come with me. We walked into the den and my parents were standing right in front of us. Fireclaw looked at Hiccup carefully.

"What happened to his paw," my father said, pointing at Hiccup's metal leg.

"It was a battle with the Red Death," we both said.

My father nodded before circling Hiccup.

"Toothless, what is he doing?" Hiccup said, scared and confused.

I cooed at him and Hiccup began getting calmer.

"He looks friendly. If vikings are this nice now than maybe we can go to see the island. Wow, this viking is small. He must eat. Midnight, get him some food," my father said.

My mother simply nodded before flying away from the main part of the den. I sat down, my father doing the same. We stared at Hiccup.

"So, this is your father. How are you?" Hiccup said.

My father cooed at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded.

"What is your mother doing?" Hiccup said.

"Getting food," I said.

Right after I said that my mother came leaping back into the main cave. She had an elk, five cod, and a bird in her talons. She dropped them at Hiccup's feet before sitting beside of me.

"Eat," we all said. Hiccup motioned for them to cook it. I did not understand Vikings and their strange ways of eating. I simply caught it on fire and fanned it so the fire would stop. Hiccup nodded before taking a piece of elk. He bit into it and smiled.

"Wow, this is great," he said between mouthfuls. The small human teen had ate all of the food in a few minutes. Hiccup smiled at them. I smiled back. My parents, for the first time ever, smiled back. I laughed before Hiccup got back onto me.

"Hey, ready for a fly?" Hiccup said. The four of us leapt out of the den and began to fly. We dashed through the air.

"Hey, Tooth. Do you think anyone would mind if I created a "Book of Furies"? I think I should. It is a great way to know more about this island and your breed. I smiled and nodded. With that, we began going higher and higher. The island was huge! It was big enough to hold thousands of furies. Hiccup smiled before turning.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hiccup and I said before leaving the island. It was sunset and Stoic didn't know anything about the island or why Hiccup wasn't at Berk. The bad part about now is that they had to be back by night. It was almost night and we had to go as fast as possible. I was going faster than ever. We landed in Hiccup's room. No more than five seconds after we had all settled into Hiccup's room, Stoic came barging into Hiccup's room. Much to our amusement, he hit his head on the roof. I laughed slightly, not wanting him angry. He nodded before, hitting his head again, leaving. I looked at Hiccup who had took out a journal and began to write and sketch many different things. On the first page were the words, "Book of Furies".

* * *

I worked very, very, very hard on this. If I forgot something than please tell me. :)


End file.
